


In a Tizzy

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rre Pair, femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Tracy and Kissy are just enjoying a nice vacation on the beach when a certain British agent is in need of their help. It was their turn to rescue him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you have not been joining our rewatch of the classic movies:  
> Tracy is from On Her Majesty's Secret Service  
> Kissy is from You Only Live Twice

 

With the sun on their backs, their toes happily buried in the sand, and big hats protecting their necks, Tracy and Kissy could not be happier. The sound of the waves gently lapping the Japanese shoreline in front of Kissy’s home relaxed them and melted away any stress better than even the most skilled masseur could.

It had been less than a year since they had met, entirely by chance, on a flight from Hong Kong to Tokyo. In the short flight, they had come to understand just how similar they were and they continued to spend time together once they landed. Once the background checks were complete, the real friendship began.

Now, both of their fathers were delighted by the impending permanent alliance between the Japanese Secret Service and the Union Corse. It was an important connection to mainland Europe for Tanaka and better control of shipping for Draco.

As for the women, they were delighted that they had another female who shared their love of danger and with whom they could trade secrets of their craft. There was spycraft. And then there was female spycraft. The men knew nothing of the code in perfumes or the true skill in hiding weapons beneath a cocktail dress. They did not know how to recognise a poison by the colour of lipstick or spot a barbed braid by the way it lay on the woman’s back.

But for now, that was all pushed out of their minds. Just the sand, and the sun, and the beeping noise. They simultaneously rolled to their sides and grabbed their phones. In sync once again, they swore in their native languages. “Not again.”

Tracy frowned, then looked at Kissy. “Just a hunch,” she began, “did you also sleep with a British agent once upon a time?”

“One time, yes,” she replied. “But we had just been married.”

Tracy looked down.

“Oh, it was only for the mission. I really don’t have any feelings for him anymore. Never did to be honest. But how could I turn down sex on a submarine?”

“I’m sure it was very cramped quarters.” Tracy smiled. “I married one, too. Although I did truly love him and I believe he loved me, too. Our business just kept us apart too much. And this has to do with him.” She lifted her phone.

“Mine does as well.” Then Kissy narrowed her eyes. “You think they are the same. James Bond?”

Tracy nodded. “The only agent who could leave us all still pining after the idiot. What do you say we go and rescue him, my darling?”

“I’d say I’ve had enough of this sun anyways.”

Within minutes, both women were placing calls to their agencies and mobilizing. Tracy said she could cover the surveillance. Without giving away too much, she said the remote island would lose their electricity within two hours and any incoming or outgoing calls would be blocked or rerouted. Kissy said there would be a mini-submarine fleet waiting for them at the docks within the hour and surveillance was already being deployed.

The women changed into matching black outfits and loaded up with their weapons of choice. Kissy’s ninja training meant she favoured the subtle while Tracy grabbed her many guns and strapped her retractable knife to her wrist. With a last check of zippers and clasps, they determined that they were both mission ready.

  


Once at the docks, they folded themselves into the underwater craft. It was cramped, but they were just the right size. With Kissy on the steering and Tracy on the jet power, it was a seamless journey through the waters. It was thankfully still light enough that the bright navigation lights were unneeded and would not be an extra possible source of detection. On the radar, they could see the ninjas of the secret service following behind, some in crafts of their own, others in scuba gear. They kept quiet the whole length of the journey, never once suggesting they increase their speed despite their worry. It would not do them any good to be within sonar range before the electricity was cut. And even then, it would be best to not attack right away.

Everyone expects something to happen as soon as it goes dark, but the longer nothing happens, the more relaxed you become.

After an hour, maps appeared on their screen. Intel from both organizations gave them a map of the island and original blueprints for the old hotel where they were keeping Bond. It was unlikely that the kidnappers had not modified the building in any way, but not much could have been done. It had lain abandoned for years. There really hadn’t been many signs of life except for adventurous children and some fishermen. Nothing that had raised Tiger’s suspicions to be sure.

Right on time, the report came in that the electricity had been cut.

Half an hour later and the watercraft were surfacing under the long shadows of sunset. Kissy took the lead and issued directions with hand signals. The group split up and began creeping up the rocky terrain.

There were very few soldiers positioned outside. Clearly they felt secure here. Maybe these grunts didn’t know of the power loss. A quiet knife, a poison dart, a loss of life. The women nodded in acknowledgement as their own took up lookout positions.

A lack of exterior light told Tracy that there was no backup generator running. They exchanged looks and decided to risk entering through the fire escape door. It slid open without a sound.

The building had seen much better days. What was left of the carpet was a garish colour and not just because of when it was installed. The furniture had been looted, and only a few of the heaviest sofas and tables remained behind. Candles had been placed in a few places; a soft breath took them out. In the darkness, they followed the sound of frustrated yelling to the stairwell and down to the basement.

As they exited the stairwell, they had to duck to avoid the flashlight beam of a guard. Kissy pulled out a throwing star and with a skilled flick of the wrist, the guard dropped to the ground. They winced as the flashlight managed to hit the wooden floor instead of the carpet and the thud echoed. They motioned for one of their guards to take his place.

They continued farther along the hallway, taking out sentries until it was only Tracy, Kissy, and two ninjas left at the final door. Taking up positions at either side of the door, the women nodded to each other before yanking it open, guns up and at the ready.

It was a good thing, too. Instantly they were firing at the men in the room. The leader had a bullet proof vest and so Tracy move in closer to fight him with her knives. Kissy whirled and kicked and snapped the neck of one thug before firing at the one who had just run in the room from a back door.

Tracy had disarmed the man she was fighting and a swift stab to sever his spine removed him from the picture as well. In her peripheral she saw a wounded one reaching for the instruments of torture on the table. She spun and kicked his arm away, feeling the bone crack as the elbow was bent the wrong way.

Another few moves, and the room was safe. Now they could turn their attention to the only other occupant.

He seemed to have slipped back into unconsciousness. Perhaps it was due to the pain; there was clear evidence of torture on his bare arms and the ripped clothing did not leave much doubt about the state of the rest of him. Tray went immediately to cut the duct tape from around his wrists. Kissy checked his pulse, his pupils, and then helped pop his left arm back into the socket.

It was that new pain that jolted the agent back into consciousness. He groaned and sluggishly opened his eyes. “Tracy?” he asked, his voice rough. “Kissy? What are...?”

“Hush,” Tracy said softly. “Don’t try to talk. We are going to get you out of here. Help me lift him, darling.” They each put an arm over their shoulders and lifted the man out of the chair. It was clear from the weight on their backs that he was exhausted.

Even before they made it to the doorway, one of the Japanese agents who was closer to Tracy’s height took Kissy’s place and she took point. It was rough going up the stairs, but finally they reached outside. It was completely dark now that the sun had set and no more guards were shining flashlights around. As Kissy looked, the only lights were some faint red ones in the sky. She touched her earpiece to open transmission.

“This is Monkey. Dragon three is good to land. Target is in need of medical. Over.”

“This is Dragon three. We read you. Coming in to land on the beach. Over.”

This is Monkey. Ground unit secure and retreat. Over.”

“This is Agent Sun. Copy that.”

  


Bond was slowly nursed back to health by the best doctors the service could offer. His medical file had been securely transferred as soon as Tiger reported to MI6 that their agent was safe. M sent a diplomatically worded note of gratitude; the individual known as Q sent a gift of blueprints for exploding throwing stars.

The women took turns sitting by the agent’s bedside after lunch, enjoying a couple hours of quiet reading time. Ultimately, he woke at a time neither of them were there. His guard did his best to explain, but Bond’s Japanese wasn’t as good as he liked to believe, even at the best of times.

When the women did arrive he was shocked to see them. “I thought I was hallucinating seeing both of you. Why are you here?”

“Where were you when you were taken?” Tracy asked.

“Hong Kong. So why are you here?”

“Because you were held off the coast of Japan,” Kissy answered. “And Japan is my territory.”

He looked at Tracy. “I’ve been visiting. Staying with Kissy.” She looped her arm around Kissy’s. “Best working vacation I’ve had in a long time.”

Kissy smiled and stretched up to meet Tracy’s lips. “Good thing there are lots more on the horizon.”

Bond watched them, wondering if maybe he was still hallucinating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Opal for editing this for me.


End file.
